Wwe & TNA Love Is Heartbreak
by CenaPerezOrtonluvr10799
Summary: 2 sisters, Melina and Candice, fall in love with their brother John's bestfriends, Randy and Cody. Melina hates Randy but will have to learn to accept him. Angelina one of their friends learns her boyfriend,Ted, is cheating on her.


**Melina**

I walked in the front door and put my keys on top of the fire place. I easily smelled my mom making spaghetti in the kitchen.

I poked my head through the door and said, "I'm home!"

"Hello Melina how was school today?" My mom asked

"Ok, I guess. Nothing exciting happened" I (unsuccessfully) tried to lie and hold my smile

"Nothing at all?" She asked again.

"Not a thing, it was a boring school day" I said

"Oh ok, any homework?" she asked

"Mom, it's Friday" I said, "No homework"  
"Oh, where's Candice and John?" She asked

Candice walked quietly into the house and came into the kitchen, "Hello Mummy!" she said.

"Hi Candice, why are you two in such a good mood?"

"We can't just be happy?" I asked

"No, you two are always mad at something or someone." She said, "Just like your father"

"Fine, these cute boys asked us out today at school" Candice spilled

"Oh really? Who?" She urged

"Randy and Cody" I said

"You mean those two boys who I hear about by the neighbors? The two that have another girlfriend every week?" She inquired

"No……" Candice remarked

"Then what Randy and Cody are you talking about" My Mom insisted

"Ok, those are the Randy and Cody we're talking about and Randy is horrible but Cod-" I tried to supply but my mother cut me off.

"You girls are not going out with those boys tonight." She scolded

"But Mom you don't even –"Candice tried to proclaim but she was cut off too.

"You two are not going out with those boys, and that's final! No if, ands, or buts, about it! Now go to your rooms." My mom barked.

"Whatever!" I shouted and stomped up to my room.

"Ugh! I can't do anything in this stupid house!" I heard Candice scream and follow behind me.

Candice opened the door and marched into my room wearing a trench coat that went down to her knees and a baseball cap

"Get up." She said quietly and threw a coat at me

"Why?" I asked

"Because, we are going out tonight" she acknowledged me

"What?" I asked

"You heard me, get up." She declared

"You're not even dressed." I said

She pulled aside her coat to reveal a blue mini dress lifted up her feet to show me her black heels and said, "Yes I am, but you aren't"

I got up and retreated to my closet where I picked out a black denim mini skirt, a blue tank top, and a black half jacket. I stared at my sister.

"What?" She urged

"Get out." I said.

"Really? How old are we? Honey, we took baths together!" She said sounding offended

"You can stay in here but turn around" I told her

"Whatever" She said and went into the bathroom to put makeup on

I quickly clothed and went into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I decided to press my hair and bump the ends. Candice took off her cap and shook her hair. It was curled at the ends and loosely fell to her mid back. I put on a little eyeliner and a few strokes of mascara and I was ready to go.

When Candice headed toward the window and took out the screen, I looked at her questionably.

"What? Did you think we were going to just walk out the front door?" She asked and laughed.

"Well……" I started

"Put my shoes in your purse." She interrupted and handed me her heels. I took them and put them in my bag.

"Where am I suppose to put this?" I asked

"Just, uh, give it to me." Candice said. I gave her my black over sized bag and watched as she climbed down the rose fence and hit the ground with a slight thud!  
"Now mimic what I just did. One foot at a time" she said softly. I slowly climbed down the fence and I made the biggest mistake of my life. I looked down. I saw how far I was from the ground and thought about what would happen if I was to fall.

"No! Don't look down!" Candice said but it was too late. I was stuck on the fence with fear. I couldn't even think about moving.

"Come on Melina, you can do it!" Candice said encouragingly.

I slowly took a step down and then the fence started to rattle.

"Hurry up! You're making too much noise." She said

I climbed down the fence and fell lightly with a plop! 

Candice told Cody and Randy to meet us at the movies instead of picking us up.

We were going to see 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', the new Freddy Krueger movie.

I was horrified of scary movies but I didn't want to ruin the night and make us see something like 'How to Tame Your Dragon'. When I saw Cody I smiled. He was dressed in jeans and a black shirt that had something to do with skateboarding. He set butterflies off wildly in my stomach.

"Hi Melina." His voice was soft and loveable

"Hi Cody" I said as I twirled my hair and giggled

"Hey Candice, Hi Melina." Randy said and sounded disgusted by the sound of my name

"Hello Randal" I said his name like a disease and made a sick looking face. I hated Randy. He was a horrible person and I didn't want anything to do with him. He cheated on his girlfriend and got mad at me for telling her! I could believe what a mega douche lord he was!  
"So you girls ready for the movie?" Cody said and interrupted my mental babble.

"I'm scared." Candice admitted

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Randy said and put his arm around her waist.

I rolled my eyes and sweetly replied, "I'm ready".

We walked into the movie and sat down just as the previews were ending.

During the movie I felt Cody sneak his arm around me and I put my head on his chest.

Randy and Candice were holding hands next to me. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back and smiled.

After the movie, we went to Chili's and ate.

I shared a plate with Cody and giggled with Candice all night. I was happy that we'd gone out but I had no idea what we were in for when we got home. I was thinking about how much trouble I was in and how great the night was going when Candice excused herself to the bathroom. She grabbed my hand a dragged me to the bathroom with her.

"Oh my gosh! This date is going great! I really like him! He's so sweet and cute and funny!" Candice mused in the bathroom

"I know! Cody is amazing and he's nice and laugh is super salty!" I gushed more.

"We are going to be so dead when we get home." Candice admitted.

"I know, but this turned out great so I guess it was worth it" I responded.

"True, I can't wait to tell the girls about this!" Candice confessed

"Me either! I wonder if we should kiss them or wait a few more dates?" I ventured.

"I don't know, I'll just do what I feel is right at that moment" She stated

"Let's go back to the table."

We had Cody and Randy dropped us off at our house. Candice figured that it was 10 so our parents would be sleeping. This meant we might be able to go through the front door sleeping. Before we went into the house Cody grabbed my hand.

"Good night, Melina." His voice was like pure gold.

"Good night" I giggled. And before I could think, Cody kissed me. It was soft and gentle but passionate against mine. My head was spinning and I was dizzy when he broke the kiss.

"Good night" He said and smiled a cockily, slightly sideways smile then headed back to the car. I looked over and saw Randy as he bent to kiss Candice. I softly open the front door to see all the lights turned off. We tip-toed up the stairs and went into my room. I took my clothes off. I put on a gray sprit-wear T-shirt and pulled on some gray sweat pants. I crawled into bed and let sweet dreams of Cody and the night we spent together wander through my mind. Around 10:30 I drifted into sleep.

I was wakened to the sound of 2 cars pulling out of the driveway and zooming down the road. My parents were going to work for the day. Candice and I were free to do what we wanted! I went downstairs to be greeted by 4 boys in the living room. Two of which was Cody and Randy! I heard Candice shriek behind me. I turned and she was in a robe and hair rollers.

"Hi guys." She said like a question.

"Hey sissy" John said. Candice looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well, we're going to go over Maria's house so if anyone wants us……we'll be in our rooms, right Candice?" I asked and winked.

"Uh, yeah. I mean totally!" She said and slowly backed out of the living room.

I dressed in no time in a grey shirt, black ripped leggings, and purple stiletto boots.

Candice wore a white vest, a black tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and white wedges. Her hair was in a messy ponytail while mine was tossed over my shoulders.

Then we headed toward the living

"Bye guys" I said

"Johnny, don't forget to lock the door ok?" Candice asked.

"Yes, mom." He joked.

"That's ma'am to you" She joked back.

"Don't you mean sir?" John murmured.

Candice made me hold her purse while she tried to suffocate John. We she decided he was close to passing out; she got up and retrieved her purse from me.

"Bye guys don't mess up the house" She called over her shoulder as she opened the front door.

At Maria's house she called Mickie, Angelina, and Tiffany. We told them all about our night with Cody and Randy.

"Aw, my brother is so sweet!" Angelina said.

"He's really sweet; you always say he's a pain in the butt." I said to Mickie.

"Forget about how he acted, I wanted to know what the kiss was like!" Maria squealed.

"It was amazing! His lips were soft but not like he was barely kissing me," I gushed.

"What about you Candi?" Tiffany asked

"He kisses like a total rock star! It was gentle but at the same time it was intimate." Candice mused.

"Ok! I do not care for hearing this about my brother!" Mickie said.

"And to that I say a big 'whatever'" Candice said and continued to go on.

"I hope you're not mad at me Angelina" I said

"Why would I be?" Angelina asked

"Because I went on a date with Cody" I said

"So?" Angelina asked

"You don't mind if I like him?!" I asked

"I don't care, it's not my decision" Angelina explained.

"Wanna have a sleep over tonight and watch New Moon with us?" Candice asked Maria

"Of course! You know I love Edward!" Maria mused. We all laughed at Maria's celebrity crush on Robert Pattinson.

"You girlies come over too?" I asked Mickie, Angelina, and Tiffany.

"Sure, what else do I have to do on a Saturday night?" Tiffany said.

"After we find Maria a real boyfriend, we have to get you one" Candice said.

"Ditto!" said Angelina

"Which reminds me, how are you and Ted?" Maria asked.

"The same as we were a month ago." Angelina responded.

"Really? Something had to have changed." Maria proposed.

"Nope, nothing." Angelina replied dully.

"It's probably just because he's busy……or something." I commented

"Yeah, it could be. Or maybe he's cheating on me." Angelina confessed.

"Angel, he would never do that." Candice observed.

"Maybe he would, Candice. I feel like I don't know him anymore." She remarked.

"Let's just go over to Melly and Candi's house. You need some girl time" Maria said.

When we returned home, we weren't surprised to see the boys in the living room playing the X Box 360. I showered and put on my Betty Bop pajamas. I ordered a pizza and searched through the house to find a few movies. The door bell rang at around 7:00.

Candice raced down the stairs and yelled, "I got it!"

Tiffany was wearing Sponge Bob pjs and matching slippers, Maria was in a pink night gown, Angelina was dressed in shorts and a tank top, and Mickie was wearing a blue night gown similar the Maria's.

"Hi dollies! Come in" Candice said and moved aside to make room for them to come in.

"Where's Melina?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled. I heard footsteps near the kitchen and stopped in the living room.

"Hey Tiffany." John said and smiled

"Hi John" Tiffany giggled.

"Someone likes Johnny" Candice muttered tauntingly.

"No……he's like ew!" Tiffany lied.

"Ouch, that hurt." John said playfully

"Uh, Tiff maybe you should help Melina in the kitchen….." Candice insisted.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Tiffany said and scurried into the kitchen.

"So, is this like a slumber party or something?" Randy asked still concentrating on the game.

"Yes it is, don't worry we'll be upstairs. No one wants nasty germs. " Angelina, like me, was not a Randy fan.

"Whatever, Mickie," Randy said.

"Pop corn's ready!" I yelled in kitchen and walked over to the living room.

"Nice hair rollers." Randy remarked at my hair.

"Hey Randy, why is so hard the find guys like you?" Mickie asked.

"Because they already have boyfriends!" Angelina and I answered

"Knock it off, you 3." Candice urged. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"We're sorry, right Mickie and Angelina?" I asked.

"Uh....." Angelina said

"Sure!" Mickie lied.

"But that was kind of funny" Candice admitted with a laugh.

"Let's go watch New Moon" Tiffany spoke up

"Bye guys." We said and hurried to Candice's room.

Once in Candice's room we did each other's nails and did facials while we watched the movie.

"You really like him, don't you?" Angelina asked and looked up at Candice.

"Who?" Candice asked clueless

"My brother, dum dum!" Angelina said and hit her with the pillow.

"Oh! I don't know, he's ok but I don't think it'll work out." Candice admitted

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Because our parents aren't ok with us 'seeing' them" I mumbled putting air quotes around seeing.

"What? Why?" Tiffany asked.

"They don't think that they're nice boys but we're not even actually dating." Candice affirmed.

"They're kind of right." Angelina admitted. Everyone turned toward her and gave her a puzzled look.

"Huh?" Candice asked

"Well, I've seen the way Randy treats his 'girlfriends' and I feel bad for them" Angelina explained

"But if you aren't aloud to see them how did you get out yesterday?" Maria asked

"Easy, the window." I said

"Why didn't y'all just use the balcony in the back of the house?" Mickie asked

"I really didn't think of that!" Candice admitted with a sheepish laugh.

"Of course you didn't!" I said with a laugh.

"Well, you didn't either!" Candice giggled

"But it was your idea" I said and hit her with the pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Maria yelled. I immediately started to attack Candice with the pillow. That night we all went to sleep covered with white feathers.

The next morning I woke up first. I was about to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I silently closed the door and who should I run into as I turned around? A shirtless Cody!

"Good morning" He said, his voice was cool and nonchalant.

"Hi Cody" I giggled. We stood there for a few moments until I realized I had something better to do.

"I was going to go brush my teeth" I said peeking around him at the bathroom

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was too." He said and moved out of my way.

"It's ok." I said quickly and walked to the bathroom. He followed me and asked, "Did you have fun the other night?"

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm happy I went." I confirmed

"I'm happy I asked you." He admitted. I nodded and he continued, "I really like you"

"I really like you too, Cody." I revealed

"So you want to go out again next Friday, just us?" He asked nervously.

"I'd love to." I said.

"Awesome, I mean, cool." He blurted. I laughed at his goofiness. It was cute that he was nervous around me.

"Hey….." Angelina said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Hola" I replied.

"I'm I interrupting in anything?" She asked.

"No, I was just leaving" Cody said and walked out the bathroom

"Ok…..what was that about?" She asked

"Nothing…..." I lied

"No, that was definitely something." She observed

"No it wasn't." I lied

"Oh ok….." She started

"He asked me out again!" I whispered

"He did?!" She asked.

"Yes, he did!" I confirmed

"This is going to end badly….I mean, if your parents ever find out." Angelina remarked

"I know…..but I like him" I said

"I was just letting you know, and your going to have to get better at lying if you want to pull this off" She commented

"I'm hungry" I said.

"I am too, Captain Crunch time!" Angelina said. I laughed and went down stairs to see Candice and Randy on the couch canoodling.

"Well this is flirtatious morning now, isn't?" Angelina retorted. Candice got up from the couch, went into the kitchen, and fixed her a bowl of our favorite, Lucky Charms.

"What was that?" I asked her as I poured the milk into my bowl.

"What was what?" She asked with a half smile.

"The whole kissy kissy goo-goo with Randy" Angelina replied

"Oh, that. Well we were just talking about some stuff." Candice answered.

"What type of stuff" I urged.

"Regular people stuff." She answered too quickly.

"He asked you out again, didn't he?" Angelina supplied. Candice nodded, "Yes, he did."

"How come both of you keep getting the guy you want to ask you out and I get nothing?" Angelina asked.

"Angel, I'm sure it's nothing. Just ask him what he's doing later." I rejoined.

"I'm sure it is." Angelina replied uncertain.

"Hey Randy!" Candice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Candice?" He replied.

"Where's Ted?" I asked.

"He went to the store to get something…..why?" Randy answered

"No reason." Angelina said and disappeared up the stairs.

When she returned she has Ted's phone in he hands.

"What are you doing?" I whispered

"I'm looking through his text messages." She whispered back

"Find anything good?" Candice whispered

"No…..wait. What's this?" Angelina stared at the phone and said, "I didn't send this."

"Send what?" I whispered

"This" Angelina said and handed the phone to me. I whispered aloud, "Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes baby"

"Who's that?" Candice asked

"I don't know, it's labeled under 'My wifey'" Angelina replied.

"Are you sure you didn't send this?" I asked

"Yes, it was sent 10 minutes ago. 10 minutes ago I was with you." Angelina replied

"We have to find out who this girl is." Candice said finally

"Yeah, we do." I said.

"Are you going to break up with him?" Candice turned to Angelina.

"No" Angelina said quietly

"What?!" I shouted.

"Melina, I love him. I can't" Angelina answered

"So you're going to just sit here and let this happen?" Candice asked

"That's the plan" Angelina said.

"What?!" Candice yelled

"Look, if you guys aren't going to be supportive I don't care." Angelina said and made her way up the stairs.

Angelina was my friend, and she didn't deserve this but this is how she wanted it. I had no idea what to do.

"What now?" Candice asked.

"Nothing, we sit here and pretend we didn't read anything."

"No, we're going to find out who this girl is." Candice replied.

So I was left in the middle of the kitchen. I wasn't sure how the hell I was suppose to figure out who this girl was but to make matters worst my sister was falling in love with someone I hated. On the bright side, I had something to do instead of watching 'Grease' with Candice on Friday but the down side to that was I had to sneak out again to see Cody. Did I really like Cody that much to the point that to be with him I have to sneak out? How long would we last anyway? He reportedly had a new 'girlfriend' every week. Would I be another one his side girls? I had no idea what to do next.

"Want to go somewhere?" I asked Candice.

"Where?" She asked in return

"Just get dressed" I told her.

I went upstairs and got dressed in a Victoria Secret's jogging suit. When we got in the car I told Candice where we we're going.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, it soothes me" I answered.

At the nail salon I got my nails painted crimson red. While they were drying Candice and I discussed what we were going to wear on our dates. Candice looked out the window and gasped. I followed her glance and gasped too. What we saw was heartbreaking.

Ted was holding hands with a blonde I'd seen before at school, walking her across the street. Candice got up and walked out the door. I followed her to make sure she didn't do anything crazy.

"Hello Ted" Candice said.

"Oh, uh, hi Candice and Melina." He said nervously

"So is this your girlfriend?" I asked him

"Yeah, I'm Torrie" I blonde replied.

"Nice meeting, you." Candice lied

"Go ahead Torrie, I'm right behind you." Ted told the blonde. She kissed him and disappeared around the corner.

"Please don't tell Angelina" he begged

"I wasn't….I think you should tell her." Candice said.

"I will, I promise." He vowed

"So does she know about Angel?" I asked.

"Yes, I think she does. I'll stop seeing Torrie." He said

"That tramp!" Candice scolded.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to tell Angelina and I'll stop seeing Torrie." He promised again.

"Whatever just make sure she isn't the last to know" Candice said and marched off.

In the car I asked Candice, "Are you going to tell her?"

"No" she replied quietly, "I don't think she would care."

And that gave me something to think about the rest of the day.


End file.
